


How our wedding night ends

by thelonewolf88



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Wedding Night, sabrina's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolf88/pseuds/thelonewolf88
Summary: She was looking forward to this the entire night. To the moment her lover would finally take off her dress.Sabrina and Caliban's wedding night.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Sabrina Spellman, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: hekiv's CAOS collection





	How our wedding night ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just a warning, this is pure smut so don't read it if it's not your thing :)
> 
> I mainly wrote this because I lacked Calbrina content in the 4th season and because I watched way too many edits of those two. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this, much love <3

She was looking forward to this the entire night. To the moment her lover would finally take off her dress. The whole wedding was fun. Helping the other Sabrina imprison the Uninvited was fun too, she had to say she missed those kinds of adventures. But now all she could think about was Caliban.

When the feast was over Lilith and her father accompanied them to their new room. When the new Queen and King of Hell entered the room it was all dark, but one snap of Lucifer’s fingers and at least hundred thin red and black candles lit. Now they could see the room, all covered in rose petals. There was a big rusty bed in the middle, on its red covers were petals that were gold. Neither of them had ever seen anything this beautiful before.

When Sabrina turned to thank her father and Lilith, the pair was gone, the door closed behind them. When she shifted toward the golden-hair boy he was already looking at her, admiring her. His eyes worshiped her. As if they were starved of beauty for too long.

Before the girl could say a word his fingers were on her shoulder, touching her lightly. Sabrina shivered with cold even though she felt her skin being on fire. When he moved to unzip her dress she was ready for everything that was about to happen. She knew where all the flirting had to end. They both knew it was this night or no night at all. But she wasn’t scared, she got to know him, they spent time together, they got close. This touching wasn’t anything knew.

And somehow it still was. She would give anything to know how Caliban felt as well. She hoped it was the same for him as it was for her. The dress was now falling off her shoulders to the ground. When it reached the floor she simply stepped out of it, revealing all the red lingerie Lilith put on her earlier. She let her King cherish the sight in front of him for a second more before she finally touched him back.

They kissed so passionately as if they were to see each other for the last time. Their tongues fought for dominance, playing a game both of them wanted to win. Somewhere between all of it Caliban lost his shirt and they moved to the bed. He was now on top of her, his fingers touching every part of her skin. When he stoped to get out of his trousers Sabrina took the chance and unzipped her bra, letting her breasts be free, feeling unsure just a little. Caliban instantly noticed her embarrassment, deciding to calm her down with more kissing.

“I don’t want you hiding anything when we’re together,” he muffled against the skin of her neck, biting it gently. “I adore you,” he added quietly, not really wanting her to hear it.

Sabrina pretended not to hear it, not wanting to ruin the moment, but her heart broke when he said it. It was never like this with anyone else. She knew this was getting dangerous. It came to the point where he could easily destroy her if he wanted. But deep down Sabrina was certain that she held the same power over him. She wasn’t afraid, she never wanted this to stop.

One of Caliban’s hand moved lower to her chest, touching her breast with just enough force that sent shivers down her spine. And when his lips ghosted hers to move to her right nipple she wasn’t even mad. She played with his locks, not wanting to let go of him. Soon this contact wasn’t enough for her, she craved more. So Sabrina guided him back up, her lips on his again. That was when his fingers breached her panties, soaking in all the wetness.

Neither of them was loud, but when his fingers entered her she let out a deep moan, closing her eyes at the new feeling. If this was how it will always be, she never wanted to leave the room again. They never stopped kissing, her arm around his neck keeping them close, his fingers pleasuring her in a way no one else’s could. His touch felt almost electric, they were pulled together like two magnets, an invisible force making them perfect for each other.

After a while his fingers weren’t satisfying anymore. She looked him deep in the eyes, hoping he would understand. And he did. He adjusted himself above her, locking one of her legs over his hip.

“Just tell me to stop if anything hurts, okay, my sweet princess?,” he asked her before aligning himself with her. Slowly starting to push in.

“I’m not a princess anymore, if you forgot,” she answered with a smirk on her face, her body welcoming him. “Learn how to talk to your Queen,” was the last thing she managed to get out before she was moaning in his ear again, hoping to make him go crazy.

Caliban didn’t respond. Instead he focused on making her feel good with every thrust. He rested his elbows and hands besides her head, one on each side and dared to catch a glimpse of himself entering her body. When his eyes found hers again there wasn’t any sign of her disapprovement. He hoped he was making her feel good, making her happy. All he wanted was his partner being content in every way possible.

Sabrina didn’t know for long it lasted, all she knew was how good it felt to have Caliban inside her. Soon she could feel his trust becoming quicker and quicker, his breath shortening. Her long fingernails lightly scratched his back, which was awarded with a satisfied grunt. So she did it again, harder this time. After that she didn’t know what was happening anymore. Caliban’s thrust stopped suddenly and she could feel him pulsing inside of her. It was another feeling she was sure she will never in her life forget.

After Caliban pulled out of her he gestured to Sabrina to lay her head on his chest, not wanting to talk just yet. They rested for a while, enjoying each others company. Soon their breathing was in sync, their heads still spinning from everything that happened today.

“Was it enjoyable?,” he dared to break the silence.

“Very,” Sabrina smiled against his skin. “Everything was _perfect_ today.”

“Good. I am pleased my Queen is happy.”

“Now that you learned how to address her, she is much more than happy,” was the last confession that left her lips before they both drifted away, hoping to meet each other in their dreams.


End file.
